The Snow Queen's Night
by Wixeron
Summary: To help protect Arendelle, Elsa's parents had left her a Guardian that controls the Darkness. It wouldn't be so bad, if the Guardian isn't trying his best to drive her mad with his attitude and pessimistic ideals. With differences like night and day, can they survive each other? Will Elsa triumph over his personal darkness, or will he break Elsa first?


**Author's Note: **Hello there readers! Welcome to this story! Now not to waste anymore time, let's get on to it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any copyrighted material mentioned in this story. What I do own is my OCs and plot of the fanfic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

To be a king was easy in this age. You could either be born to it or simply take it by any means you were comfortable with. However, to be a good king was hard. You had to sacrifice much of your personal happiness for the sake of many. The worse was when you had to make decisions that were 'evil', but necessary.

Sometimes Agdar wished that he wasn't the King of Arendelle. Sometimes he wished he was just a commoner whose only concern was limited to a few people. That way of life would be bliss.

To be a father was easy, if the amount children born out of wedlock to be an indication. To be a good father, was not, especially to a daughter that was different.

Sometimes Agdar wished that he wasn't the father to Elsa Agdardottir. Sometimes he wished that Elsa had been normal. That would be easy.

Sometimes Agdar wished that he wasn't both. Then he wouldn't have to settle for tough compromises and sacrifices between his kingdom and daughter. Oh how simpler things would be then! But Agdar was not that type of person.

And as he stood inside the empty room of his eldest daughter, Agdar knew that he would have to make a tough decision that night.

"How could Elsa just disappear from the castle?!" Queen Idun of Arendelle almost screamed at a man in front of her. He was a middle aged man with blue eyes, black flattop hair along with well-kept goatee and a mustache. He was wearing the ceremonial military uniform decorated with the highest ranking badges Arendelle could give to her people. His name was Frederik Havar, Arendelle's General of the Army and Agdar' childhood friend.

"It seems to me that Elsa did not leave on her own volition," the General said.

That seemed to calm the Queen a bit. She was afraid that Elsa' disappearance was her fault, that Elsa couldn't handle the isolation imposed on her. "So she was kidnapped then?" she asked the general nodded.

"What's worse is that it is an inside job," Frederik said. Idun's eyes widened and her legs almost failed her. Agdar silently went after her to support her.

"Who could...? " she started before her glare landed on the general."You! You're the only one that could pull this off!"

Frederik's face was neutral. "It's true that I am capable of doing so, but I do not have the intent. I swear on my life that I am not involved in this,"

Idun fumed and turn away from the General. Frederik then turned his attention towards his King. Agdar had no issues with his loyalty and wasted no time to plan his next action. "Do you think that you can track them?"

"I can but it will take time and time we do not have," Frederik replied.

Agdar sighed and turned his gaze to the floor. "I had a feeling that you would say that," he said. The King then pulled out a black gold bracelet with inscriptions from the inside of his uniform.

Idun realized this and her eye widened. "Dear! That's-"

"Is the only way," the King replied and he slid the bracelet into his left hand. He then closed his eyes and sighed before he spoke. "Would you kindly come to me, Zafir Qamar?"

Agdar loathed saying those words, for it was a mockery. Although it sounded like a request, it wasn't. It was an order disguised as a request, meant to mock slaves with the illusion of free will and control.

The bracelet's golden parts then glowed bright for a moment. A minute later, a pool of dark liquid appeared out of nowhere on the floor in front of the Arendellian leaders. A completely dark humanoid figure with golden eyes then slowly emerged from the pool. Once the dark figure's body has emerged completely, the pool disappeared and so was the darkness that covered it.

Standing in front of them was a 13 year old boy, the same age as Elsa. He has short messy black hair, light brown skin and golden eyes. He wore a simple black shirt, pants and cloak. However, strapped on his body was an assortment of knives, daggers and a short sword. They boy also wore a black and gold metal choker on his neck with similar design to the bracelet on Agdar.

Sadness filled the Arendellian Monarchs as they eyed the boy. They were sad for the boy because the he was a slave. He was bound by the enchanted choker on his neck to serve anyone that has its paired item such as the bracelet worn by Adgar. And because of his powers, he was made into one of the world's deadliest assassin.

"Yes?" the boy asked with soft voice and sad eyes. It was clear that he didn't enjoy the fate given to him.

Agdar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The monarchs hated to call upon the boy because try as they might, they couldn't change his fate. Agdar was not his true master. What was more, they hated to call the boy because it reminded them that Elsa could share the same fate.

It was one of the reasons why they kept Elsa hidden from the world. It was for her own protection just as much as it was for others. And this night proved it. Elsa was kidnapped and she could be made into a weapon like Zafir...or worse.

"Zafir," Agdar started. "My daughter, Elsa, was kidnapped,"

Zafir's eyes widened at this for a moment before it hardened. Seeing that filled the Monarchs with hope for the boy still has a good heart in him. All the hardships he had been through still haven't blackened his heart.

"Please find her!" Idun begged and Zafir nodded.

"You want the kidnappers alive, right?" Zafir asked and Agdar nodded. "I'll be back here,"

Suddenly, tentacles of dark matter sprouted from the floor and wrapped around the boy. Zafir was enshrouded in darkness again before he disappeared into the newly formed dark pool beneath him.

After the boy was gone, Agdar sighed and sat down on Elsa's bed before palming his face. Idun then went to her husband and hugged his side. Having realized this, Agdar put a hand on her shoulder.

Frederik eyed his King with empathy. He understood what Agdar was going through as he had been in the same situation. Most leaders would experience this at least once in their life time. It was the situation where there was no choice that was morally acceptable and good. It was about choosing between necessary evils.

Half an hour passed by, although it seemed like an eternity for the Arendellian leaders. Finally, a pool of darkness materialized again in the center of the room. Zafir then emerged from it with Elsa in his arms.

"Elsa!" Idun said, happily. She immediately went to take Elsa away from him and cradled her on the floor. Agdar joined his wife but the both of them were horrified by what they had found. Elsa was awake, but her eyes was unfocused. It was as if she was given a hallucinogenic drug. What was more, she was only clothed in Zafir's cloak.

"No! Please tell me that-" Idun begged but Zafir shook his head.

"I managed to get there in time," Zafir said and Idun hugged Elsa tightly.

"Oh thank god! Thank you!" she said and Zafir nodded with a smile.

"They drugged her to prevent her from using her powers. It was supposed to put her to sleep, but her powers altered the drug's effect. Most of her body is asleep but her mind isn't completely awake either," Zafir explained.

"So you mean, she's aware of what's happening?" Agdar asked.

"Semi aware. She would most likely thought that it was all a dream…or nightmare," Zafir replied and Agdar nodded.

"What about the kidnappers?" Frederik asked. Zafir didn't say anything and stepped away as the dark pool materialized again. This time, five dark figures emerged from it. The darkness that covered the figures' head evaporated to reveal their identity.

Idun gasped as she saw who it was. 2 of them was the castle guards, another 2 were civilians and the final person was Arendelle's bishop.

"Bishop Jonathan!" Idun said. Bishop Jonathan was a 52 year old man with long white hair and black eyes. His wrinkled face scowled at the Queen. "Why?"

"Why? Why?! You're raising an _abomination! A monster_! And you ask me why I did this?!" Jonathan said and Agdar sighed.

"It seems that keeping Elsa's powers a secret from him was a good idea after all," Agdar said and the Bishop glared at him next. "How did you know, Bishop Jonathan?"

"Does it matter how?! You dare try to hide that _devil spawn _under my nose and make me an unknowing accomplice in your heretic act?!" Bishop Jonathan.

"Shut your mouth!" Idun said. If it weren't for Elsa in her arms, she would have lunged at the man.

The Bishop sneered at her. "And _you _must have slept with the devil himself to sire his spawn!"

Agdar's rage was boiling. His however, was calm compared to his wife. "Bishop, I suggest you watch your words. You have committed treason against the throne. And treason is punishable by death,"

The Bishop wasn't afraid. "Hah! You are the one that committed the highest treason! Treason against god! And you dare kill me? I'm a holy man! All I did was purging your line of _the filth _that plagued it! What I did was right!"

Agdar's face turned into a hideous scowl as his hand reached for his sword. Frederik stopped him however.

"That's right! Kill me and add more to your sins! But it seems that you're beyond salvation Agdar! You even resorted to asking help from the _devil _himself!" the Bishop turned his head at Zafir.

Zafir didn't respond.

"You lot are beyond salvation! I'll have the Pope and all of god's army to descend upon your land and cleanse it all of its filth!" he continued.

Frederik just shook his head. "You're an idiot, Jonathan. You think that we would let you live after this?"

Bishop Jonathan's eyes widened at this. "You wouldn't! I'm a holy man! My blood is sacred!"

"And we don't care," Frederik replied coldly and he drew his own sword out.

"Wait. I can make it look like an accident," Zafir offered.

Everyone's eyes widened at this and they all turned to the boy. Frederik recovered first and turned to his King. Agdar didn't turn to him but his face hardened again.

"Do it," Agdar said and Zafir nodded.

"No, wait! You can't-" darkness covered the culprits' heads again before they sink into the dark pool again.

Darkness began to crawl unto Zafir's body as well. He turned around as the darkness was about to cover his head, but Agdar stopped him.

"Zafir," Agdar said, causing the boy to turn his head to him. "I'm sorry…and thank you,"

"You're welcome," Zafir said before the darkness consumed him and he was gone again.

Agdar let out a breath of relief and immediately took off the black gold bracelet from his hand. He examined it for a moment before storing it back into his uniform. The King then silent went to hug his wife and eldest daughter.

Frederik could only watch the royal family as he pondered on the disastrous night. What happened? What had led to this? The cause was just like Bishop Jonathan had said, _monsters. However, t_he sad truth was that the world was filled with monsters.

Some were born and had no choice in the matter. The General eyed Elsa. Some were made and they had no choice as well. Frederik remembered Zafir Qamar. Some became it through action, whether intentional or not. The General's mind wandered to the traitorous guards and Bishop.

But some, chose to. Frederik then turned his gaze at Agdar and then to his hands.

'Funny how 'powerless' people can be more monstrous than those with 'powers',' Frederik thought and he smiled. 'I guess...we all are monsters,'

'The only difference...is the kind of monster we would become,'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So there it is! The story started a bit dark and bleak, but that's appropriate with the theme of darkness since my OC wields them. Now don't worry, this story won't be dark all the time. Still, I hope you're interested with the story. If you do, please let me know with your reviews. If you don't please let me know as well!

Oh and Zafir Qamar has a meaning to them. See if you can find it! It's quite simple though.

Oh and shameless advertising time! **I've written a number of Frozen and How To Train Your Dragon crossover stories.** Those stories are HiccElsa, or Hiccup/Elsa. So if you like them or never heard of those couple and are interested to give them a try, go ahead and read my stories about them! You can check my profile for the stories.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
